


This (Ça)

by Lets_Pretend_Im_Not_LarryAF



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_Pretend_Im_Not_LarryAF/pseuds/Lets_Pretend_Im_Not_LarryAF
Summary: Seriously? He was ready for anything. Yelling, coughing fits, goggling eyes, and even some fainting. But really, he hadn’t expected ... this.





	This (Ça)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voidonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ça](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513380) by [Voidonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce). 



Frowning, Stiles threw another look at his planner. This particular lunch time, he and his friends were sitting around a table at school, eating and chatting about a bunch of random stuff. The sheriff's son was distractedly listening to the pack’s heated arguments, which, experience showed, was fairly odd for him.

As he started inhaling in his bread again, Stiles quickly got out his planner once more and looked at the date written in the page for the umpteenth time. Discreetly, he put it away and started listening again, or more accurately, pretending to listen, to his friends who hadn't seemed to have noticed what he was doing. 

Half paying attention, he learnt that Scott and Isaac were fighting with Erica about the best way to kill a zombie. How did they even end up asking this sort of question? Truth be told, Stiles didn’t know, but he felt like it must have something to do with the recent season finale of The Walking Dead. Scott kept yelling loudly that the only way to kill a zombie was a good old riffe shot to the head. Isaac was mocking him, arguing that a gun would make too much noise. He thought the only real weapons left to use against them were knives. Erica, for her part, just kept frowing and shooting haughty looks at the two boys, firstly to show them that she was superior, and secondly to support her unchanging response “Use a crossbow, it’s the real zombie weapon! And Daryl is hot.” 

And then it’d start all over again. Stiles, would have asked how to cut this conversation short, only, well he was going to cut it short. He could have simply said what he had to say a couple of hours earlier, when they were all congregating outside their high school but Stiles wanted it to be perfect. He had thought about it so much, he couldn’t just mess it up.

 

He cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone present. Well, Isaac, Erica and Scott glanced at him briefly before jumping right back into their conversation. Lydia raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and threw him an uninterested look. Jackson sported a continually mocking air, which made Stiles want to kill the ex-Kanima. Allison, polite as ever, was watching Stiles, obviously waiting for him to talk, even as her entire body showed that she just want to talk to Scott. Well, talk… let’s just say that she wanted to get alone with Scott. That, that meant they were due for a little chat, but Stiles couldn’t care less right now. Then, there was Boyd. Boyd, who looked rather, well, boydian.

Stiles drank a mouthful of water before throwing another look at his friends.

“Guys, I have to tell you something.”

Of course, his statement didn’t change much. Isaac, Erica and Scott didn’t seem to have heard. Lydia continued to raise her eyebrows, completely uninterested. Jackson was still sneering, and Stiles wondered if he’d be able to contain his homicidal desires, Allison was still waiting for the sheriff's son to spit out what he had to say, even while she kept sneaking glances at her boyfriend, and Boyd… well, you know how it is, with Boyd. 

“Uh, it’s serious!” interrupted Stiles again, frowning a bit more.

But as he expected, nothing changed. So, slowly, he got up, collected his plate and his things before saying, “Good, well, you’ll never know then.”

“Stay!” 

With a big smile, Stiles sat back down and looked at his best friend, who’d just called him back. With a embarrassed grimace on his face, Scott seemed to regret being part of the conversation with Isaac and Erica, worried he’d created an argument with his oldest friend. Obviously, this was exactly what Stiles had been waiting for.

“Well, are you going to say your shit, Stilinski?”

Stiles frowned and threw a dirty look at Jackson. He mused for several seconds, considering the smug way Whittemore was looking at him before deciding that yeah, he had better speak. 

“Here we go. I know that this is going to come as a shock but … I’ve thought about telling you all for a long time and I don’t really know how to phrase it well and...”

“Get to the point, Stiles!”

Stiles went quiet and and glanced at Isaac who was losing patience.

“Well. I’m going out with Derek”

Isaac raised an eyebrow, and stared at him, his eyes squinting and a mocking smile playing on his lips. Erica smiled amusedly before going back to her food. Scott was… well, it’s Scott isn’t it. His mouth was hanging open dumbly, brain clearly short-circuiting. No biggie, he’d come back online later. Lydia was radiating delight, while she pulled out her phone to, apparently, broadcast the news to all her contacts. Jackson was grimacing disgustedly but Stiles wasn’t paying attention to him. Allison sighed, and pulled out her wallet taking out some cash which she handed over to Boyd, who was smiling (wat?).

“Wait!” cried Scott, who seemed to have come back down to Earth, stopping his girlfriend from giving Vernon the money. “We’re not sure!”

The hunter stopped and gave Stiles a questioning look. 

“Stiles,” Scott started again, more serious than ever, “When you say that you’re going out with Derek, what do you mean exactly?”

“Ah well, that I kiss him, that I sleep with him, that we cuddle, well, all that you know! ” 

Stiles frowned, to see his bestie let the brunnette pay Boyd. He licked his lips, nervously. Why was no-one reacting? Seriously? He was ready for anything. Yelling, coughing fits, goggling eyes, and even some fainting. But really, he hadn’t expected ... this.

 

“What, what I just said doesn’t mean anything to you?” he inquired as he started to eat again, a grimace on his face.

“Actually, we were wondering when you two were going to announce it.” explained Lydia before she set about sipping her apple juice. 

“We’ve suspected for a long time, Stiles” added Isaac.

Erica leaned over the table, an impish smile on her red lips.

“How’s he in bed?”

Stiles blinked slowly, lost. All that he had wanted to do, was prank his friends for April’s Fools Day, but they seemed to take it really well. But the thing is, he wasn’t going out with Derek.

He let out a long sigh, contemplating his almost finished meal. He grabbed his water bottle and drank, ignoring the prying looks of his friends. At least Isaac, Erica and Scott had forgotten their existential debate on how to kill a zombie. 

Stiles placed the bottle back on the table after recapping it and grimaced.

“April’s Fools...” he muttered, unhappily.

Isaac’s smile fell off his face and he looked away, frowning. Erica’s eyes were almost popping out of her head, shocked. Scott looked more lost than ever. Too much information had caused his poor brain to overheat. Lydia looked at her phone as if it was the antichrist personified. Jackson raised an eyebrow and went back to his eternally mocking smile. Allison make a disappointed pout, that quickly disappeared when Boyd, regretfully gave her back her money. 

“Guys, I don’t understand you! How could you believe me?”

And that very night, when the pack found themselves in the loft of a certain Derek Hale, Stiles continued to ask himself that very same question. How could his friends have thought for a single second that him and Derek were going out together?

“Stiles, are you listening?” 

He grimaced while looking at Derek. The Alpha had been smiling mysteriously since the start of the night while Lydia seemed to have renounced her phone forever. Was there a link? Without a doubt. In any case, when the several hours later, they had to split up and Derek kept Stiles back, explaining that they really needed to talk, the human once more thought to himself, that he really hadn’t expected this. Either way, Derek’s lips helped him quickly forget all his questions. After all, he could reflect on it later. No hurry.


End file.
